Trade
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Buffy makes a deal. written for AU Bingo on LJ


Title: Trade  
Prompt: WILD CARD  
Medium: Fic  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Adult Language  
Summary: Buffy makes a deal.

Buffy Summers was solemn as she walked down the gravel road, her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes focused only on her destination. The night air was surprisingly silent, and her breathing was soft and easy. She wasn't panicking – she was calm. She just knew it would work out.

She reached the intersection and stood in the middle of the crossroads, uncrossing her arms and pulling out a small tin box from her pocket. She hesitated for a brief moment. Was this okay for her to do? It meant saving the world. Saving Dawn.

That seemed to be answer enough for her, and with determined grimace she kneeled and slowly pushed aside the ground until she had a fairly deep hole. She set the tin in the center and made quick work of pushing the gravel back over it.

She straightened and exhaled slowly, letting her senses stretch out around her. The moment the demon appeared she knew it, felt it deep in her gut.

"So, I guess this is when you ask me what I want?" she asked dully, turning to face the newcomer. It had the body of a man, tall and lean with dark eyes that flashed a dark red and red hair that was just a shade lighter than the red of his eyes.

"I have to say I'm surprised." The demon said, a sly grin curving up his face. "The Slayer summoning a demon. Last I saw you you were trying to kill me."

"Things change." Buffy said dryly, "You know why I'm here."

The demon smirked, "Well, why don't you elaborate for me? I can guess, but I want to be a hundred percent on this."

"I want Glory dead." Buffy said shortly. The demon laughed.

"See, I guessed that you would say that, and I would love to do it for you, but there's a little problem there. Glorificus is a god. I'm just a lowly demon – I can't touch her." He sighed, "Too bad, eh?"

"What can you do, then?" Buffy snapped, "Do you want me to go ahead and kill you here and now?"

The demon raised his hands, "Hey, now, I never said that I couldn't offer you anything. I can do a lot of things."

Buffy paused before saying, "Then take the key out of Dawn."

The demon smirked, "Now that I can do. But where can I put it? Who would you be willing to risk just so your sister can live?"

"The world could crumble, and I wouldn't care if it meant saving Dawnie." She said sharply. The demon laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, I like you, Summers. So, I'll take the key out of your sister, and put it in someone else."

"Someone far, far away." Buffy said, "China, maybe?"

"I can do that." The demon agreed before grinning and shooting her a hungry look. "What's in it for me?"

Buffy swallowed then and tightened her fists nervously before relaxing and shooting him a calm look that screamed control. "Ten years. Then I die. Isn't that how you normally do it?"

The demon laughed and shook his head, "Not for you, muffin. You're the slayer, and you've almost killed me twice. I think I'm owed a little bit more."

"Five." Buffy bit out. The demon grinned.

"Nope. How about…your soul?"

Her heart stopped in her chest for an instant before racing off like a stampede of spooked horses. "My soul? How can you expect me…" she cut herself off and closed her eyes tightly. "Give me a year. A year to get things sorted, and then you can take it. Just get that thing out of my sister."

The demon grinned, "Is that a deal, then? After this there's no going back. You're soul goes straight to hell. Are you prepared for what might happen after that?"

"I'll deal." She said sharply, and held out her hand. "Can you?"

"Now, now, you know that's not how I work." He said lightly. In an instant he was in front of her, his fingers twining in her hair to pull her head up to his. His lips devoured hers hungrily, and for a moment Buffy hated to admit that it was one of the best kisses she'd ever had. Then it was over and he pulled away, grinning as his eyes flashed a malicious red.

"See you in a year." He said with a wink, before disappearing. Buffy stood there for a long moment, just staring at the spot he had inhabited just moments before. Finally, after a long moment she turned and left the crossroads, walking jadedly back towards Sunnydale.


End file.
